The emergence and development of computer networks and protocols, such as the Internet and the World Wide Web (or simply “web” or “Web”), allow users to download and display dynamic webpages on their own computers. One way to display the data content in a webpage is to include data into templates. Templates maintain the layout and design of a webpage while webpage updates its content.
Conventional template processing systems do not generate valid HTML documents using compiled template objects and abstract syntax trees. Moreover, conventional template processing systems do not include an interpreter that generates a valid HTML document by traversing the abstract syntax tree and causing template objects to generate a valid HTML document.